This invention relates to dye tubes of the general sort disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,597 for carrying yarn wound therearound in a dyeing process in which the tubes are stacked end-to-end on a perforated spindle.
It has been found desirable to make such tubes compressible along their longitudinal axis, increasing the number of tubes which can be stacked on a given spindle. Examples of axially compressible tubes appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,984; 3,561,696; 3,561,697; 3,563,491; 3,753,534; 3,756,531; 3,756,532; and 3,759,461.